Water VS Earth
by Auraandou007
Summary: Doesn't have aang, or katara. It's a fight from my imagination, I hope you give feedack and dont be afraid to crush me, I need to learn.


In the avatar world there are four kinds of benders, but today we only look at two. I'd like you to meet, Sora, the Earth bender and kila a water bender. Sora was dressed up in original Earth nation clothes. His entire body was covered in green, except the belt and cuffs of his uniform which were dressed in gold. With his brown hair flowing, His brown dark eyes would stare at his opponent, burning with the intensity of a expecting fight. Kila's eyes were a crystal blue and would shimmer with the same intensity as Sora's eyes. She was wearing a very comfortable looking blue attire, that would have designs all over it that resembled the water tribe symbols. The both stood looking at each other. Kila, in a tai chi pose, as well as Sora, in the Hungarian stance. Let the battle begin!

Sora started it off first as he quickly stepped to the ground and made a rock fly in the air, He then swiftly kicked the chunk of earth and it flew Kila, She simply stepped aside to her right and the rock flew by, here face was still calm and concentrating on the battle. From the water holders that she had to her sides, which were four in total, a stream of water came out of two of them, and she quickly sent the stream to her opponent, to make the water wipe. Sora quickly hit the ground with his fist and made the earth that he was standing on, into a large column about six feet tall shooting himself in the air, he would quickly spin in the air, and when her landed he continued to spin, digging into the ground easily out of site. Kila was not about to e fooled ant quickly ran from the place she was standing just in case it was a surprised attack. But, he was mistaken as when she was running Sora could feel the vibrations from under then ground and his hands appeared from the ground and grabbed her ankle, He started to bring her down to the ground, and she knew if she can't move her arms, She could bend, So before she was underground, She forced the water she was controlling and sending it down the small cracks and filling the air down in the ground with water, Kila started to hear coughing and she knew she got him. Sora had to quickly let go, and when he did she quickly escaped the ground she was in danger of. He dug back up still a little water logged and stared at her with a grin.

Kila stared back to him and quickly moved her arms quickly, the water would twist around her and she would gently blow on the water as it would twirl and the water became Ice, and took the form of chains and at the tip was a sharp looking kunai. She took hold of the chain and started to spin it around fiercely, the sun would shine on it making it sparkle and have almost a rainbow glow. She sent the spinning chain towards Sora and his eyes lighted up and sent another fist to the ground an made another column, but this time it was simply in front of him. The Ice kunai chain stuck into the column of earth. Quickly Sora jumped onto the column and started to run toward Kila with his arms sending up each column from the ground making steps with each column. At the last column, he stopped and stood on the last column which reached a height of five feet. With a large grin he sent both fists to the top of the column and suddenly jagged spikes would come out of the side of the column facing Kila. Kila looked at what Sora was doing ,but was very bewildered. He started to slam his fists to column and with each hit sent a spike towards kila.

Kila's eyes were widened as she saw several spike on target toward her. She took all the water she had and quickly made a large wall of ice, but it was basically in vain, as each earth spike would hit the wall, it would start to crack, seeing that wasn't working she withdrew some of the water from her wall, and bend them back into her Water holders, and then She waited, waited intill the wall of Ice shattered and then she dashed forward, She used every muscle in her legs to jump and started to run along the earth spike as the were going toward her, She hopped from one to another, while she was doing this she made the water she took back, and formed the water, into an ice shaped sword, that was very thick, very sturdy, and very sharp. Sora saw her coming to him very fast and instantly stomped on the column and made it break from the bottom, then he jumped off the column and took the entire thing in both hands, he sent the falling column to the ground and it smashed into the ground making a large dust veil. Kila was now blind in the dust cloud and stopped from a moment, She listen and would breath in a very shallow manner. Suddenly a foot step was heard behind her, and she quickly bolted to the right, she was luck that she did, because from the dust cloud came a very smooth and about an inch in diameter staff. Kila then ducked low and stared at the way were the staff had came, and would swing her ice blade in the direction very low. Sora didn't have time to reached and his right shin was cut, but luckly it was not that deep but it did draw and you could hear a soft but stifled yelp. Seeing that she made contact with her target, she smiled a bit, but didn't have time to celebrate as Sora began to slam his staff to the ground searching for the person that hurt him, his swing made the dust go away and he saw to avoid his swings she was rolling around the hard ground. Sora grit his teeth and jumped and sent both legs to the ground and made the ground explode with rocks flying all over and sent kila flying along with it. The scream of pain echoed throughout the battlefield as the rocks would fall a rock had fallen on her leg and it was not a small rock, she tried to get out of it, but she was stuck very badly. Sora slowly walked toward her he stood over her and he slammed the end of the staff making the staff a spear. He raised it over his head about to send the final blow…

_**(If you want to figure out what happens next please give me feed back :D)**_


End file.
